Conventionally, the refrigerator includes a plurality of storage rooms such as a refrigerating room, a freezing room and a vegetable room. Moreover, the freezing room and the vegetable room are generally disposed in a lower cases of the refrigerator as drawer-type storage rooms from the viewpoints of cooling efficiency and convenience, etc.
For such drawer-type storage room, smoothness when the storage room is put in and taken out, ease of putting foods in and out of the storage room, ease of attaching and detaching of a container forming the storage room, etc are demanded. Hence, a technique that improves the convenience of the drawer-type storage room is also disclosed (e.g., see Patent Documents 1 and 2).
FIG. 40 is a drawing indicating a cross-sectional side of a conventional refrigerator.
Conventional refrigerator 4051 shown in FIG. 40 includes, within heat insulated box 4019, from the upper part, refrigerating room 4025, temperature-changeable switching room 4026 downward of refrigerating room 4025, an ice making room (not shown) placed in juxtaposition with switching room 4026, vegetable room 4027 downward of switching room 4026 and the ice making room, and freezing room 4028 downward of vegetable room 4027 as a storage room.
Heat insulated box 4019 is formed by outer box 4021, inner box 4020, and foaming and heat insulating material 4022 filled between outer box 4021 and inner box 4020.
Container 4027a forming vegetable room 4027 is supported by two rail device 4031 each connected to vegetable room drawing door 4029.
In addition, container 4028a forming freezing room 4028 is supported by two rail device 4031 each connected to freezing room drawer door 4030.
Vegetable room 4027 and freezing room 4028 are each configured in such a manner to thereby become drawer-type storage rooms that can be put in and taken out to heat insulated box 4019.
FIG. 41 is an exploded view of rail device 4031 in conventional refrigerator 4051.
FIG. 42 is a front view showing a construction outline of rail device 4031 in conventional refrigerator 4051.
Rail device 4031 shown in FIGS. 41 and 42 includes first rail (fixed rail) 4031a, third rail (moving rail) 4031b, second rail (intermediate traveling rail) 4031c provided between first rail (fixed rail) 4031a and third rail (moving rail) 4031b, and a plurality of bearings 4031d supporting the engagement of second rail (intermediate traveling rail) 4031c, first rail (fixed rail) 4031a and third rail (moving rail) 4031b. 
The plurality of bearings 4031d are, specifically, rotatably held by ball gauge 4031e as illustrated in FIG. 42.
Rail device 4031 in the state of combining each of such components has first rail (fixed rail) 4031a fixed to the inside surface of inner box 4020 to thereby be installed in heat insulated box 4019.
Specifically, rail device 4031 are each attached to positions corresponding to right and left of each of vegetable room 4027 and freezing room 4028, in the inside surface of inner box 4020. In other words, two pairs of first rails (fixed rails) 4031a, each pair having right and left rails, are installed in the inside surface of inner box 4020.
In addition, each first rail (fixed rail) 4031a, as shown in FIG. 42, clipping inner box 4020 with holder rail 4032, is fastened by holder rail 4032 and a bolt.
Further, vegetable room drawing door 4029 is attached to the tips of two third rails (moving rails) 4031b of one pair located above, while freezing room drawer door 4030 is attached to the tips of two third rails (moving rails) 4031b of the other pair.
Additionally, container 4027a in vegetable room 4027 is supported in its right and left by two third rails (moving rails) 4031b and moves back and forth together with third rail (moving rail) 4031b synchronously with the movement in the back and forth directions of vegetable room drawing door 4029.
Furthermore, when at least vegetable room 4027 is completely opened, that is, when vegetable room drawing door 4029 is drawn to the maximum drawing position, the container is made so as to be readily attachable and detachable upwardly.
When freezing room 4028 is completely opened similarly, container 4028a is readily attachable and detachable upwardly.
In conventional refrigerator 4051, the adoption of such configuration for rail device 4031, for example, makes so-called backlash little and attaching and detaching of the container easy, so that the usability of the drawer-type storage room is improved.
Here, in recent years, drawer-type storage rooms such as vegetable rooms in refrigerators receive consumer needs and tend to increase in their capacities that can store by devising, for example, the arrangement of the components within the refrigerator.
Moreover, it is considered that this tendency continues in the future. That is, a larger weight than conventionally is considered to act on the rail device of a drawer-type storage room.
In addition, even if the capacity is increased, the ease of putting foods, etc. in and taking them out of a drawer-type storage room, detaching and attaching of a container forming the drawer-type storage room, etc. should be secured.
In other words, the drawn distance of the storage room should secure at least a distance that does not interfere with the other components of the refrigerator in the attaching and detaching of the container.
Hence, the case where conventional rail device 4031 is adopted is supposed as a drawer mechanism of a further larger-capacity storage room.
In this case, the supporting weight becomes larger and the drawn distance is long, in rail device 4031, whereby, for example, as shown in FIG. 42, the portion surrounded by the dotted line of first rail (fixed rail) 4031a is liable to fall in the arrow direction (inside of the refrigerator). That is, first rail (fixed rail) 4031a is placed in a condition where the rail is more readily opened.
Thus, when first rail (fixed rail) 4031a, etc. constituting rail device 4031 are deformed, the problems of lowering the usability such as the smoothness of putting in and taking out of the storage room are caused.
Certainly, the problem of deformation is considered to be eliminated by, for example, increasing the thickness of components such as first rail (fixed rail) 4031a or fabricating components using a specific, high rigid material.
However, such method for solution becomes factors such as a decrease in an available space in the refrigerator, an increase in weight of the refrigerator, an increase in production cost of the refrigerator, etc. Thus, the method is not desirable.
Next, the case where the drawn distance is enlarged is supposed by using the intermediate rail described in Patent Document 2 as a drawer mechanism of a further larger-capacity storage room.
In this case, in the state of maximally drawing the drawer door, the innermost portion (storage room side end face) of the third rail (moving rail) may be located outside the foremost surface part of the outer box, it is desirable that the exposed portion of the innermost portion (storage room side end face) of the third rail (moving rail) be protected.
Moreover, in the state of maximally drawing the drawer door, supposing that a finger is placed between the innermost portion of the third rail (moving rail) and the foremost surface part of the outer box and then drawer door is closed, it is desirable that the exposed portion of the innermost portion (storage room side end face) of the third rail (moving rail) be protected.    Patent Document 1: Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2006-177653    Patent Document 2: Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2006-046710